This R21 Clinical Vision Research Development Award is designed to enhance the clinical research activities and capabilities of investigators in the Visual Sciences Research Center (VSRC) at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU). The CWRU VSRC, based in the Department of Ophthalmology, encompasses over 30 vision science researchers, 12 basic and clinical departments at CWRU, and 3 affiliated hospitals. The VSRC has an already established and excellent basic science research program as evidenced by 17 current R01 and R03 awards, a P30 Core Grant and T32 Training Grant. The next goal of the VSRC is to expand and strengthen resources to establish a strong clinical vision research program. This R21 award will allow for the expansion of the VSRC Clinical Research Unit and the creation of a VSRC Biostatistics Unit, two resources critical to the continued development of clinical vision research at CWRU. Under the direction of Jonathan Lass, M.D., PI of this proposed project and the current P30 Core Grant, Director of the VSRC, and Chairman of the CWRU Department of Ophthalmology, our specific aims are as follows: 1) expand the resources, knowledge, and staff of our existing Clinical Research Unit, 2) establish a Biostatistics Unit which will be self sufficient in serving all the study design, data analysis, and data reporting needs of our clinical investigators, and 3) ultimately establish data coordinating center capabilities and activities. Together with a strong basic science program and an expanding clinical science program made possible through this R21 award, we seek to place the CWRU VSRC as one of the leading visual sciences research centers in this country. [unreadable] [unreadable]